Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4441793-20150128020340
CAM'S TURN Fuck outta here with all that screamin', hootin' and hollerin' '' ''Disney's like my baby, BITCH, I would talk about your babies but you already SWALLOWED THEM! NICK: Okay, whatever... Nicky, you be walking around boasting about being "The Showdown" Pump for your fucking brakes or at least, slow down Or get tough, like you think are, and let's throw down Bitch, I'll bring you down quicker than 100 BUCKS BRINGS A HOE DOWN!! Fuck you thought? I took this battle in vain? NEVER. I'm no sports fan but this shit is nothing more than a football game Meaning, if "Showdown" kicks off, you gonna get that ass touched down! And when I say "touched down", I don't meaning tackling niggas, throwing balls around I'm talking TEETH KNOCKED OUT, STOMPED OUT AND CRUSHED DOWN!! Nicky, you asked for this battle and it's finally happened Bitch, I'll give you a REAL "Showdown" when I get the clappin' '' ''And by clappin' I don't mean a round of applause I'm talkin' about headshots, bullets to the JAWS! "Team Fucking Ratchet"? Bitch, you're the Team Fucking WHACK SHIT I DON'T ABUSE DONKEYS but you'll get your ASS KICKED! For Team Ratchet you're the Team MASCOT Go ahead and Minaj like Nicki and you'll get your ass shot! Bitch, I grab mad glocks You slip up, I flick up and you'll get flipped down like a LAP TOP! Fuck all the gun talk for now, niggas might say for me that's not a good look But I'm ASIAN, so that means I'm also skilled with the BOOKS I'm the schooling type So, let me school you tonight It's high time I showed you how that chrome work I have skeletons in my closet but you gotta find them BONES first You would say I work at daycares and go to college, if you did your research Or you might be an ass and say I watch Disney all day at home, jerk. Then you'll get stomped out with both feet, DOUBLE CHECKED, that's what happens when niggas don't do their HOMEWORK! You're rapping against the BEST I'm the master of this test If you fail, then you've graduated to your DEATH! What the fuck you gonna do when I put an end to your breath? Rip your throat out and leave YOUR APPLE ON THE DESK Niggas will then deem me the fucking TEACHER'S PET I take notes and do my research like I'm supposed to do I shake shit up but I'm not here to twerk for you I aim to kill, you can tell by the way I lurk for you I Google bitches, in other words, I put your TYPE in a BOX, they gonna have to SEARCH FOR YOU. NICK:(nods) Nice... You do a whole lot of talking, Nick, when the fuck you gonna fight? I hear a whole lot of barking, Nick, but where the fuck is your bite? They say I'm like a puppy. WRONG. I'm a fucking PITBULL. And you're gonna pay for thinkin' I'm timid like a fucking Shih-Zhu Second-guessing my pedigree was inconsiderate Like not taking care of a pet you're livin' with You approached this rottweiler thinkin' he won't tear ligaments But I'm gonna put this dog in a bag like a high-saddidy bitch! See how I'm so sick with this? '' ''You have the nerve to speak that killer shit like a hood kid Nick, cut the bad-ass act, you know you're a good kid In fact, you remind me of a Huxtable With the Bill Cosby controversy, I imagine that makes you uncomfortable So, let me refer to food and discuss something munchable I got paid for this, so I'll go'' HAM and CRACK 'EM for this CHEESE, now that's a LUNCHABLE!'' Nick, you just won't take me seriously, because I'm a Disney kid So, I say fuck it, I'll end this on my Disney shit So thumbs up to Mickey Mouse and shout-out to Walt If Little Mermaids could fly, this would be an AERIAL(Ariel) ASSAULT! You stepped into this ring And think you're fit to be king? Well, bitch, you're LYIN'(LION) like Simba, so you're as dead as MUFASA You'll get dropped from great heights and that's how I'll SCAR YA Turn your fans into mourners like Sarabi or NALA Then I'll lie about what happened and say HAKUNA MATATA! Don't lose track, pay attention when I'm rappin' '' ''Bars are for grown folks, so they won't let A LAD IN (Alladin) When you disrespect Disney I find that REVOLTIN' No magic carpet ride for you to escape a Sultan (Assaultin') '' ''Bars, to be honest.